Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle having an engine unit. In particular, the present invention relates to a vehicle having en engine unit provided with an automated manual transmission mechanism.
Description of the Related Art
An automated manual transmission (AMT) mechanism is known as a mechanism having both excellent power transmitting efficiency of a manual transmission mechanism and convenience of an automatic transmission mechanism. As discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication Nos. 2010-260548 and 2015-10707, the automated manual transmission mechanism applied to a motorcycle has a clutch actuator for actuating a clutch and a gearshift actuator for actuating a gearshift mechanism. These actuators are provided in the engine unit.
In particular, in the configuration of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260548, the clutch actuator is disposed between a crankcase and an intake system at the rear of a cylinder block. In addition, a part of the gearshift actuator protrudes outward from the cylinder block in a vehicle width direction at the rear of the cylinder block. In the technique of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260548, it may be possible to effectively use the dead space and miniaturize the engine unit by disposing these actuators in this manner.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260548
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2015-10707
However, if the clutch actuator is disposed at the rear of the cylinder block as discussed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260548, it is difficult to expose the clutch actuator to the air blowing from the front, and the clutch actuator is easily influenced by the heat of the cylinder block. In addition, in the technique of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260548, in order to prevent the clutch actuator from being influenced by the heat from the cylinder block, the clutch actuator is installed in the engine unit using a bracket. However, such a configuration increases the number of components and the weight of the engine unit. Further, in the technique of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260548, the gearshift actuator is disposed at the rear of the cylinder block such that its axial line is approximately in parallel with a vehicle front-rear direction. In this configuration, it is difficult to obtain a space for the clutch actuator in a lateral side of the cylinder block and arrange the clutch actuator in a position where it is exposed to the air blowing from the front (that is, a position where the clutch actuator partially or entirely protrudes outward from the cylinder block in the vehicle width direction as seen from the front view). Furthermore, in the configuration of Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-260548, since each actuator actuates the clutch or the gearshift mechanism using a connecting member, a rod, or the like, the number of components increases.